Playing Pirate (Or, Why Sherlock Is Not Allowed in Disneyland)
by Sherlocked-with-Loki
Summary: Kid!lock AU filled prompt from tumblr. benedictcumbergasm: "I need a kid lock fic where the Holmes go to Disneyland and Sherlock rides the pirates ride. Sherlock is super excited and drags mycroft on but keeps making jabs saying mycroft is too fat to ride and will sink the boat." [sic] Your wish is my command, darling. Everyone enjoy!


"Come on, My!" shouts Sherlock, plastic sword scraping across the ground as he tugs on his brother's hand, running, yet again, to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. "Before anyone gets ahead!"

Mycroft sighs, letting his little brother lead him back into the line for the fifth time in half an hour. He himself was already sick of the ride- the music, the props, everything just _screamed_ fake. Which, again, makes Mycroft wonder why exactly Sherlock seems so excited about this particular ride. He'd scoffed at every other ride in the park thus far (those he was allowed to ride, anyways), calling them too childish or too unrealistic. But as soon as the 9 year old had laid eyes on the Pirates ride- well, there was no stopping him. He'd dragged Mycroft and Mummy into the gift shop, buying a plastic cutlass and an eyepatch and a telescope and a pirate hat until he was sufficiently satisfied with how 'pirate-y' he looked. He'd attempted to get Mycroft dressed up too.

That, of course, had not been allowed to happen. He did have a reputation to keep up, after all.

Sherlock bounces eagerly on the balls of his feet, curls peeking out of his tri-corner captain's hat as he tries to peer through the people, appearing to be attempting to blast them out of the way with pure force of will.

Mycroft groans, rolling his eyes at Mummy, who's sitting in the bench smiling.

The line gets progressively shorter, as lines tend to do, and soon Sherlock and his 16 year old brother are at the front of the line, Sherlock trying to coerce the operator to just let the two of them on the boat that's already filled to the brim. Needless to say, he fails.

The new boat comes quickly enough, though, and Sherlock practically vaults into it, forgoing the steps in favour of literally jumping into the boat. Mycroft huffs, sitting down and pulling Sherlock onto the seat next to him- which is no easy task, seeing as how Sherlock is attempting to hold off the other riders with his cutlass. Mycroft gets smacked in the head several times with the plastic toy before he manages to wrench it out of Sherlock's grip, using one hand to set the sword next to his feet while his other grabs Sherlock's shoulder and tugs him up onto the bench next to him.

"Knock it off unless you want to get us kicked out," he hisses. Sherlock's eyes widen and he straightens, sitting still. Well, relatively still. His legs are still bouncing impatiently, and Sherlock shoots regular glares at the operator to get them to just _go_ already.

With nothing to do in the meantime, Sherlock keeps poking Mycroft's belly and telling him that he should get off before he sinks the ship worse than the Titanic. There's a snicker from behind him. Mycroft is not amused.

_Finally, _the boat jolts and they're off, Sherlock grinning in anticipation which Mycroft doesn't understand. He already knew what was coming, after all. The sound effects start up and Mycroft rests his head in his hands, trying to block out the sounds and sights that are already becoming far more familiar to him than they were ever meant to be.

It was rather peaceful, actually, all the children enraptured by the scenes playing out along the sides of the tunnel.

That is, until there was a jerk beneath his feet and a splash.

Mycroft's head snaps up, and he immediately notices that Sherlock is no longer sitting next to him, and that the sword is gone. The second thing he notices is the small, curly-haired pirate toddling, trousers dripping, along the sides of the tunnel waving his cutlass at the robotic mannequins.

Oh dear.

Mycroft spins around, trying to figure out what to do. There has to be an emergency stop to the ride. However, considering the darkness of the ride, he's unable to find it- although it doesn't help that he's regularly distracted trying to keep an eye on Sherlock.

The other riders figure out what's going on as well, and then, of course, all of the kids decide that it must be part of the ride. More splashes, and Mycroft mentally thanks God that the water is shallow enough to prevent any of the toddlers from drowning- and that they'd already passed the waterfall part.

He sees no other option, so he rises, jumping out into the water, grabbing kids and handing them back to their panicking parents as he tries to make his way to Sherlock. Except Sherlock seems to have disappeared.

All of the other children are back on the boat, save one, and Mycroft swims along next to the boat as his eyes search for either child. When he finally sees them, his eyes widen.

The pair had managed, somehow, to climb the scaffolding on one of the buildings of the pirate village, and were having a makeshift sword fight on the balcony.

Mycroft pales.

"Sherlock! Get down from there this instant! And your friend too!"

Sherlock scoffs at him, not even sparing him a glance as he makes a crude attempt at a parry. "Nay, heathen! Do not interfere with our duel!" Absently, part of Mycroft notes that Sherlock really needs to read up on his pirate lingo, but his attention is quickly refocused on the two children as they edge closer to the end of the balcony.

Desperate, Mycroft takes a deep breath. This whole thing is ridiculous. "I challenge both of you to a duel for the safety of the boat and those upon it!" he calls, still half-swimming, half-walking next to the boat.

The two children exchange glances, looking between each other and Mycroft carefully before scrambling down, by some mercy, perfectly alright.

It's only now that Mycroft realizes the problem as he's being charged by two little pirates. The other child reaches him first, and he smacks the sword away from his neck irritably, grabbing the kid and heaving him up onto the boat, where his mother envelops him in a hug and scolds and cries.

Sherlock reaches him next, jumping from the side of the cave and launching himself at Mycroft. He barely has time to throw his hands up before he's underwater for a moment, Sherlock's weight on his chest. Mycroft grunts, heaving himself up and grabbing Sherlock- who, somehow, has managed to avoid getting anything but the bottom of his trousers wet. He tosses Sherlock back into the boat before climbing in himself, his hand tight on Sherlock's shoulder to keep him there.

The ride is over, then, and the operator is appalled to see all of the children soaked and wet, as well as the 16-year-old, who has a scowl firmly on his face. He glares at the operator, the pure force of his look causing the man's questions to die in his throat. "Don't. Ask."

He drags Sherlock out of the ride, ignoring the laughter he gets when they get back out to the main sidewalk as best he can.

Mummy seems to find it hilarious.

Mycroft does not.

* * *

**Hello there! I saw a post on tumblr requesting a story like this, and I felt that it needed to be filled. Tell me what you think of how it turned out, please leave a review! Any grammatical mistakes are mine, as I don't have a beta at the moment.**

**I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot. **

**-Sherlocked-with-Loki**

**PS: I have been working on a collaborative story with GeekofAwesome, go follow her and check it out if you want! **


End file.
